


730 razones

by SatchYuux



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, a bit of angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatchYuux/pseuds/SatchYuux
Summary: Steve ama a Tony por muchas razones, a su edad es necesario hacer una lista para no olvidarlas. No es como que eso fuera de alguna forma posible porque... bueno... super suero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer trabajo en esta plataforma así que no me juzguen muy rudo.   
> ******  
> Este drabble fue hecho para el "Concurso de Drabbles" organizado para semana santa por el grupo de facebook Multiuniverse Stony. La categoría del día es Romance y... No era lo que yo esperaba pero estoy satisfecha.
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado.   
> *****

Si alguien pregunta Steve responde “Porque es él”, si alguien conserva la duda Steve dice “Él es perfecto para mí”, y si alguien se atreve a menospreciar sus razones Steve Rogers alias Capitán América pateara el respectivo trasero con toda esa gloria americana que solo él puede tener y sin necesidad de usar el escudo.  Ahora la verdad, Steve tiene 729 razones y contando, acumuladas en dos años de relación amorosa, tres de tensión sexual y dos de compañerismo, no, no es que Steve las cuente…

De hecho si lo hace e incluso tiene una lista, oculta en una desgastada libreta de bocetos

 

180\. Por tu forma de hablar.  
35.Porque jamás te rindes.  
236.Porque das demasiado y no pides nada a cambio.  
149.Porque siempre tratas de protegerme.  
17.Porque eres una persona rota.  
5.Por tu persistencia.  
621.Por tu manera de pedir disculpas.  
622.Por tu manera de NO pedir disculpas.  
376.Por la sonrisa que tienes cuando Peter te abraza.  
537.Por la forma en que tu boca hace pucheros cuando algo no te gusta.  
59.Por tu taza de café, es una horrible taza  en forma de gato.  
707.Porque prefieres a los gatos pero decidiste  adoptar un perro solo por mí.  
1.Porque me diste un hogar, TÚ eres mi hogar.

 

Todas las razones son importantes, algunas más extrañas que otras y algunas difíciles de entender para alguien que no sea Steve. Nadie sabe de esa lista, a excepción de Natasha pero ella lo sabe todo así que está bien, porque Steve piensa que es algo íntimo y siente vergüenza también por algunas de las razones de esa lista (algunos fetiches que nadie creería).

Es un secreto que él quiere mantener para sí mismo.

Entonces Tony es atacado por uno de sus muchos enemigos y termina en Cuidados Intensivos.

 Steve pasa día tras día sujetando su mano, esperando que Tony despierte.  Bucky, Sam, Natasha e incluso Pepper le han pedido que descanse pero él se niega, no quiere estar lejos cuando Tony despierte, cuando pasa un semana sin que Tony reaccione Steve decide darle razones para despertar y pasa dos días leyendo una a una las razones  de su lista. Cuando llega a la razón 729 Tony despierta.

—Tendrás que leerlas de nuevo, solo pude escuchar las ultimas 378 — dice Tony con la voz rota. Él no va a llorar por que él no es un sentimentalista. 

Steve besa a Tony mil veces y empieza con la lectura otra vez.

—Te amo — dicen al mismo tiempo cuando Steve termina de leer. 

Todo vuelve a la normalidad.  Solo una cosa cambia, la lista tiene una nueva adición: “Porque siempre regresas a mí”.

Con 730 razones, Steve piensa que son muy pocas.  Él ama a Tony Stark por muchas más, solo que algunas faltan por escribir.

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, petición, donativo, etc, etc, etc, favor de dejarlo en la cajita de reviews abajo ↓


End file.
